Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Shot's of the One
Summary: What happens if Prince and Anxiety get closer and spend more time together? Will Logic and Morality realize what is going one before it's too late or not?


One Shot: Can you Feel The Love Tonight

(Logic's P.O.V)

It all started with a simple but kind hello on Prince's part to one brooding Anxiety a few weeks back, Morality and I couldn't have known what was to come after that one hello. To begin with he would only smile more during the day so we thought nothing of it as its normal to smile.

"Morning Logic." Morality says to me with a wave and a smile but I continue to think over what had happened over the past few weeks. Once he was over that little phase he would be lost in his thoughts more and more while we are doing things. After that he would spend less and less time with us and what time he did spend with us he talked about Anxiety and what they had done.

"No, how could I have not seen it sooner!" I mutter in shock once I realise what all the past signs have been pointing to… I just pray that it isn't too late. Morality looks at me rather uncertain before I get up to head towards Anxiety's room with Morality close behind me still confused.

"Y'know, they do say that Disneyland is the happiest place on earth, but obviously none of them have been in your arms." I hear being said before Prince and Anxiety are both seen walking pass us side by side while they laugh and tell each other some cheesy Disney styled pick-up lines?

"If I'd have to rate you from one to ten, I'd rate you as a nine because I'm the one you need." Anxiety shoots back at Prince with a smug smile and it seems that they haven't seen us yet… so I grab Morality's arm and we follow after the pair but far enough back that they don't see us.

-I can see what's happening- I start to sing quietly to him as we continue to follow the other two.

"What?" Morality asks me, it seems that they are heading towards the viewing room but why?

-And they don't have a clue- I continue to sing as we make our way to the viewing room as well.

"Who?" Morality asks me again as we see them gigging over something that we can't hear.

-They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two- I sing as I point over to the pair that before us and Morality's face gains understanding at what is happening here as well.

"Oh." He says in a sad voice while he gazes over at Prince who is tickling Anxiety with a smile.

(With Thomas in the real world)

 _-Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air-_ I sing lightly under my breath as I try to figure out I'm gonna be doing today as I have just uploaded a video… I know what I'll do I'll watch me some good old fashion Disney!

(Narrator's P.O.V)

-Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things- Morality sings as he and Logic both watch Anxiety manage to get away from Prince's ticking torture still laughing with a small smile on his rather pale face.

"Prince stop! I give, I give! Please just stop tickling me!" Anxiety shout out in a rather breathless voice as he has a rapidly raising and falling chest from how much laughing he was doing from all of the pleasurable torture Prince gave to him, he tries to glare at Prince but it doesn't work.

 _ **-So many things to tell him. But how to make him see. The truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me-**_ As Anxiety gains his breath he sings this verse in his head while looking up at Prince before managing to get out from under him and running down the hall laughing.

 _ **-He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the person I know he is? The person I see inside-**_ Prince sings under his breath a little bit confused as he follows after Anxiety laughing all the while neither one of them noticing Logic and Morality following them.

-Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are- Morality sings softly with a light sad tone hidden within as he and Logic watch Prince caught Anxiety around the waist with a laugh.

"It looks like I caught you, Hot Topic." Prince says with a playful smirk on his lips as he pulls Anxiety closer against him, Anxiety looks up at Prince over his shoulder with that teasing smirk of his.

"Yeah? What you going to do about it Sir Sing-A-Lot?" Anxiety asks as he spins around in Prince's hold so that he is now facing the fanciful side with his arms now wrapped around Prince's neck.

"Why, this." Prince says before he leans down slightly only to kiss Anxiety who returns the kiss neither on one them noticing Logic and Morality standing a few feet away watching them both.

-And if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed- Logic sings under his breathe again as he watches the other two fearing the worst outcome of this little adventure that they had today.

-His carefree days with us are history- Morality sings just as Anxiety pushes forward a little and the kissing duo fall back onto the group of beanbags behind them making them to part for air.

 _-In short, our pal is doomed-_ Morality and Logic sing as the duo before them let out a few laughs before they go back to kissing the other without a care in the word about what this could mean.


End file.
